


Half a Heart

by cbrookie2



Series: What If?! [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Paragon Commander Shepard, Soldier (Mass Effect), Spacer (Mass Effect), War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbrookie2/pseuds/cbrookie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was a Shepard to continue the fight against the Reapers after her twin dies. This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic.so please forgive any mistakes. This will follow canon, as a background, most likely but i dont know what is going to happen. Eeek. Well here goes.  
> Disclaimer - i own none of these characters, Bioware does.

_**Half a Heart** _

The Commander had a bad feeling, a twitch so to speak, something was going to go very wrong tonight.

The CO decided the team should pick up the pace, complete the mission long before the evac was due.

‘Be ready for anything’ the commander warned before the upgrades in the suit started going sparking ‘oh hell no! You cannot be serious! *ow!!*’

The team turned to look at their sparking CO and wondered what was going on behind the darkened visor. Everyone knew that the implants the commander had installed, after that ill-fated first mission, had a very strong telepathic field.

Everyone knew what the various colours that shone dimly through the helmet meant but looking at the commander now and no-one knew what was going on, then suddenly a bright flash of energy zapped past them and destroyed the trees. ‘fraggit, the implants are shorting, get behind the shield now!’ the 2IC demanded.

There was silence everywhere but the best rescue team in the known universe were frozen in shock as they all watched helplessly as the commander they had faithfully followed into hell itself, just walked away.

Staff Lieutenant Richard Boone made a snap decision ‘the commander has been compromised, Applegate, Cavendish, Martine and Rhodes, go get the package and get it to the evac site, in the same condition as you find it, got it?’ They all saluted, regret hidden on their faces but not in their eyes as they all looked to where the commander had disappeared from but they were soldiers and they had NEVER failed a mission.


	2. Chapter 2

The LT looked at his remaining companion, the nosy bootlicking spy everyone had hated from the moment he joined the team 3 years until 18 months ago when he found his spine and stepped in front of the badly wounded Martine and shielded them both before the team managed to drag them to safety and in that moment he became one of them. Unsurprisingly he would only be called ‘13’ as he had 13 grazes when they finally got over the ridge.

Mitchell cleared his throat ‘so LT, are we going after the commander before something stupid happens or are we just going to stand here all friggin’ night?’ 

Boone sighed ‘we’re going, we’re going. Right, I have a plan, it’s down-right crazy, seriously stupid and most definitely dangerous but it’s all we’ve got. Now, do you think, IF, just if I can get you close enough you can shut down the upgrades with that remote back door you put in?’ 

After a knowing look was thrown his way, Mitchell nodded ‘I can do it but you’re right it is only a short range shutdown, I knew some of that stuff was dodgy, especially at such a low price, I meant to take it out when nothing happened but I forgot. 

Boone smirked ‘well you may get another medal if this works’ 

Now it was Mitchell’s turn to sigh ‘Damn it Rich, I don’t need another medal but I would like to know what’s going on in the commander’s head, don’t you agree that this is so out of character its spooky!’

‘Yes. it’s out of character, it’s so far out the left field that I swear this has something to do with the……argh never mind!!’

‘Richard, what the hell is going……... holy shit, what in god’s name happened here’ 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The scene in front of the 2 friends came into sharp focus when they left the treeline. There was a huge crater smack bang in the middle of the meadow, with bodies strewn everywhere, in pieces or burnt beyond recognition. Both of them had seem and done things no-one could ever imagine but this was far worse than even they could believe. 

Something shimmered on the far edge of the meadow, so it was agreed they would check it out before breaking radio silence with the rest of the team. They made their way carefully through the blood soaked grass towards the green and blue fire burning brightly in the distance.

'Rich, I swear there are people in that... whatever it is.’

Before Boone could reply a figure in gilded flames appeared in front of them and with a voice they both recognised the figure cried ‘You have destroyed the sanctity of my world and these innocents will not be harmed by you or your people. You will suffer until the end of time for your crimes. I am Judgement.’

‘What?! We didn’t do anything I swear. we haven’t even fired our weapons; we only drew them when we came across this plain.’

‘Let the Commander go. NOW!’

‘you care for this host, hmm interesting, perhaps I can compromise?’

Richard Boone had nothing left to lose but he’d be damned if the Commander, someone he loved was lost so he played with fire like some many had done before. ‘if you are what I think you are then come get the truth for yourself, be sure that you are harming the guilty and not very innocents you swore to protect’ 

Amazingly it worked. Judgement took Boone into her embrace and searched his mind, carefully, hoping to somehow repair the damage her disorientation had caused. She found a memory, walled up, hidden to all but her, she who he allowed unrestricted access to. She opened the doors and felt the mind flinch. Feeling his sudden pain was difficult but she was trained from birth to handle the life her talents would give her but the memory, it was heart breaking. 

_A father who loved his son but a mother who enjoyed causing pain and then both parents found someone who made them happier but the boy who was hoping to go with his father, found himself instead in a cold dreary mansion with only servants for company, without anyone to love him. When he met his father again many years later, he was angry that his father never came for him, but the proof was in the box his father handed him. His father never stopped looking for him, trying to find his son. His wife supported him, spending her fortune to find him, someone she had never met but it was too late, the son ran away the morning his father found him. They met off and on over the next 5 years until his father’s ship was attacked by pirates. When the injured were brought back to Vancouver, his father was in a coma and that’s when he found out about them. His siblings. Now he is staring at the prospect of losing one._

‘no-one knows’

Judgement knew the truth now. She made a grave mistake but she was recovered enough to reconstruct her own body and leave her host for good. She apologised to her host for the pain the merger ending would cause. Simultaneously the commander fell to the ground screaming, the shield deactivated and Judgement was free.

The commander’s screams stopped but said ‘something is wrong; the timelines have shifted. What did you do?’ shouted the commander, striding up to the confused Ancient, while ripping of the helmet that hid her identity from the team since the beginning.

‘I don’t understand; how can you sense the timelines?

‘I don’t care what you understand because right now all I want you to understand is this simple question ‘where is my brother?’

‘Orizaba to ground team, come in, are you receiving? Over’

‘What’s the Orizaba doing here?’ Richard wanted to know. ‘we were on the Cape Town.’

‘Quiet! Ground team to Orizaba, we are receiving you loud and clear, but you almost cost us the mission, luckily we have the package, over.’

‘I’m patching you through to the captain, over’

‘Honey, it’s the Normandy. It was attacked by a ship that no-one has ever seen before, most of the crew got out including all the team except for Andrew. He went back to get Joker but his suit was compromised and he didn’t survive. We are heading back to Earth, your new orders state you and your entire team are coming to. We will rendezvous in 30 minutes. Shepard out.’

‘What?! NO. NO. NO, NO. Andrew?? I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS. ANDREW!! Answer me. Damn it, don’t leave me. You can’t be gone, but Mom’s right, I can’t feel you, sense you. There is nothing where you used to be. You are gone. *sigh* love you forever and guide me always my Southern Star.’

And with the news that Commander Andrew Shepard was officially confirmed as KIA. Commander Evelyn Shepard collapsed in grief for the loss of her twin.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Xawin Orbit** _

Captain Hannah Shepard of the SSV Orizaba stood in her office holding back the tears for her children and the hope that Richard, her husband’s son, will come round to the idea of being a part of their family, when her terminal chimed.

She sniffed and answered the call ‘Dr Lane, how is my daughter?’ ‘Did you know about these implants the commander had installed in her suit?’ ‘What? oh, yes. We’ve been buying upgrades for the twins for the past ten years, why?’

‘Captain, these are really dodgy, I suggest we dismantle the suit and melt down the implants asap if you get my meaning?’ ‘Of course, do whatever you need. How’s the team?’

‘In shock as you would expect, I released all of them to their quarters except the Commander, she’s completely unconscious, no reaction to outside stimuli, I think she has retreated into her mind to survive the shock of separation. We both know that their connection to each other was much stronger than that of normal twins but now only time will tell if she will come out of this shock with all her functions intact. I’m sorry Captain, but there’s not much more I can do here, we need to get her to Alliance Medical asap. Also kept the alien woman behind to do some tests and what I’ve got is incredible, if it’s true, her name is Judgement and she says she has taken as much of the pain as she can handle but she doesn’t understand the connection enough to do anything more’

‘Right, well thank the lady but I swear I won’t lose her too Alex, keep her stable and I’ll get you to Earth as fast as I can push the engines’

‘Ramos, get in here’ ‘Yes Captain’ ‘Just hold on Jake. Yes, can you put me through to Admiral Hackett please, tell him its Captain Shepard of the Orizaba. Steve, I need a favour. We need to get Evie to Vancouver as soon as possible, can you give us priority through the relays?’ ‘You’ll have anything you need Hannah, anything else? ‘Dr Chakwas, where is she?’ ‘The remainder of the Normandy’s crew are currently entering Earth’s orbit; she’ll be waiting for you. Hannah, fly safe.’

‘Captain, shall I order that the engines are to be pushed past 75% capacity?’

‘Thank you Ramos, get us to the nearest relay and then to Earth. Here are the Priority ONE codes.’

\---------------

‘Horsehead Relay, this is The SSV Orizaba, transmitting priority one code, medical emergency. We’re coming straight through in less than a minute, just stop the lanes and we'll breeze past!’

‘Orizaba, are you fecking crazy?! There is no way I can do that to the relay in less than a minute, I need at least 30’

‘NO TIME, the Commander needs to be at Alliance Medical before we lose her too. This is Rodgers, all hands brace for impact, we’re going through the relay in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.’

‘Earth Station, this is Horsehead Relay, be prepared, the Orizaba is coming through at full speed, hope you can stop her from breaking up. Good luck. Horsehead out’


	5. Chapter 5

**_ Sol Relay _ **

On board the SSV London, Admiral Hackett and Captains Hernandez of the Buenos Aires, Vlad of the Moscow, Timmons of the Paris and Sharpe of the Columbia stood in the CIC waiting for the Orizaba to shoot through the relay.

It was the perfect time to try out the new safety procedure for ships with engine faults, although Steven Hackett said privately to himself ‘Forgive me for using you as a guinea pig Hannah but it’s the only chance we’ve got.’

Suddenly klaxons were blaring as the Sol Relay started spinning. ‘Admiral, their velocity is too high, I don’t think we can catch them!’ ‘All we have to do is slow the trajectory long enough to secure the latches, 30 seconds tops, and the simulations have been a success with greater velocity than this, keep calm.’

‘Yes Sir. Here they come in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, deploy!’

All in all, the procedure was a success. Everyone including the Admiral breathed a huge sigh of relief when the systems showed green, active, sealed latches and the London was granted permission to dock.

‘Captain Shepard, the London is at your disposal for the last leg of the trip. Leave the Orizaba in the capable hands of your XO and come aboard with the patient, her team and anyone else you may need. Alliance Medical are expecting us. Commander Ramos, the Planetia Utopia shipyard is expecting you, get the ship into space dock and released the crew for an indeterminate length of shore leave. Hackett out.’

Lt Boone came charging up the ramp with the team close behind and they all turned to watch the slow progression of their CO on a stretcher, all of them hoping that she will come out of it, completely her. Judgement was walking at the side of the stretcher with her hand lightly gripping the Commanders. In order to harness her powers correctly after sleeping the past 50,000 years away, she had to be kept in constant physical contact.

Dr Lane looked at her approvingly then looked at the waiting people ‘Her heart rate is good, respiratory functions are normal so we just need to wake her up’

The ramp to the London was clanging into place when the outer hatch opened but when the Captain made to walk over first a tentative hand was laid on her arm

‘I think I should go first Captain, the Commander would not want anything to happen to you and with our new companion, it would be best if someone warned them and protected you at the same time.’ LT Boone said.

‘Very well, Lt, you are perfectly correct so off you go’

All but Mitchell went with the Lt across the ramp and through the sanitation cycle before saluting the surprised waiting party of 4 Captains and The Fleet Admiral.

‘My name is Lt Richard Boone, Sirs and I apologise for the lack of protocol but this warning is important. Listen carefully. We are travelling with an Ancient being of unlimited powers, she is beautiful, kind, suspicious, very skittish and extremely shy but considering she’s been asleep for approximately 50,000 years give or take a few decades, it’s not entirely surprising. Keep your thoughts polite and whatever you do, do not touch her, she is the only thing keeping the Commanders body from being overwhelmed by the loss of her twin and we will protect the both of them with our lives if need be. Once we get to Alliance Medical we will give you a complete debrief, if you promise to be courteous to our guest and not treat her like a laboratory experiment gone wrong.’

Hackett looked at his companions and saw fear and greed in equal measure in all the Captains except Diana Sharpe of the Columbia but she was cautious and liked to get more information before making a decision. ‘I’m declaring this event need to know. All but us and the ops team are to depart this area before closing down all monitoring equipment and surveillance implants. No record of this conversation or the coming event must exist. Is that clear? Good. Dismissed’

‘Captain, it’s clear, you can come over now.’

Five minutes later the computer announced the end of the decontamination cycle and the motley crew walked on board.

No-one was prepared for the shock that came with seeing the body on the stretcher or the exotically alien woman helping the doctor keep Evie alive. While David Anderson was godfather to both of the twins, Steven Hackett was godfather of Evie and Dennis McCallum was godfather to Andrew.

Looking at Evie on the stretcher and comparing her to the Evie he remembered from her last briefing 6 months ago and the change was dramatic and startling. It looked as though she had lost half of her body weight overnight. He stopped the sharp stab of fear and pain from showing on his face when he looked at Hannah and saw the anguish, pain and despair in her eyes.

‘So what’s going on, what do we need to do?' ‘If I could get a couple of chairs for the Captain and the Lady, we will stay here for the short hop to Vancouver, Admiral.’

‘Very well, we won’t bother you while this is happening but I expect all of you to present yourselves to my office as soon as physical separation can be maintained. No need to look so frightened my lady, we will not hurt you but we would like to know more about you and your species, if you would consent to share your knowledge when you are able.’

Judgement threw back her head and laughed ‘I will gladly share my knowledge with you and your people, Hackett of Buenos Aires. I’m sorry if I startled you, I did not think it rude to show my appreciation of this welcome or the dry wit you have but prefer to hide.’

‘How? Never mind, I don’t think I’m ready for the answer with the Commander laying there like she’s dead. Sam, the is Hackett. Get us to Alliance Medical as fast as you can, break all the regs if you have to, I’ll give you a free pass.’


	6. Chapter 6

**_ Alliance Medical, Headquarters, Vancouver _ **

Dr Karin Chakwas stood on the rooftop landing pad waiting for the incoming ship and its precious cargo. Back at that planet when she realised that Joker was the only occupant of the last escape pod she was heartbroken to know that Andrew wasn’t coming back this time. Both her and Dr Lane of the Orizaba had been the only doctors trusted to handle the twin’s situation and she definitely agreed with Hannah that she knows the twin’s medical background and history better than anyone, as she wrote most of it. All the soldiers under her medical care are precious to her but the Shepard twins were more than patients to her, they were her family.

The warning buzz of atmospheric thrusters caught her attention as a shadow covered the pad then hovered as the cargo bay door opened and jarred softly on the roof. Shading her eyes, she watched as a large group of people came slowly down the ramp, covering the stretcher and its occupant from all the prying eyes. The medical team that had been on standby since before she arrived, got up ready to receive her orders ‘Go, go, go, bring the stretcher in here as quickly and as gently as possible and don’t get in the way of that alien.’

The team ran out onto the roof ready to receive the patient but a rattling noise penetrated the sound of the thrusters and the team were gunned down where they stood. ‘Everyone hit the deck!' Lt Boone’s voice was clear above the gunfire. ‘Admiral, I could really use the help of your marines, we are too exposed here and I don’t want to lose any more of my family.’ ‘This is Admiral Hackett, we are under attack, on the roof of the Medical building by unknown assailants. Requesting immediate assistance, we have major injuries’

Static buzzed over the team’s communications ‘This is Lt Alenko, I’m 2 blocks from your position, Admiral, I’ll be right there. Be wary, they are using some kind of jamming system. I barely got through!’

By this time the London’s marines detail had converged on the ramp trying to see what was going on, but hampered by the random shots in their direction ‘Lt Boone, it’s a distraction!! They are coming up behind you. Lt? Damn it, no answer. Can you cover me while I head out there?’ no one said anything which meant no arguments from his team.

‘Richard?’ a faint voice said ‘Jud, what is it? ‘They are coming for her, they couldn’t find the other’s body so it has to be hers. I can protect us all with a shield but in doing so I will lose the grip I have on her mind and I might not be able to re-establish the link. I can save her in the future or I can save ALL of us, right here and now. What do you want me to do?’

Richard sighed ‘Can you sense any other telepaths in the immediate vicinity?’ ‘I can try. There is someone coming this way, full of guilt and anger but also hope. His mind is very strong and he has increased elemental strength. There is connection between them. Yes, he can help me save her.’

Just then, a bright blue field of energy surged out from the doorway as the gunfire was drawn away by the marine detail of the London. Lt Alenko rushed out from the doorway, with a barrier surrounding the doc. When they arrived at the spot the medics had died, the doc looked away and carried on running towards the group of people surrounded by enemies in the distance. With a roar of rage Kaidan threw a Warp towards the more densely crowded side of the barricade, then igniting it with a grenade. It obliterated the defence and confounded the enemy long enough for the two of them to make it into the group.

Judgement wasted no time speaking, she just took his hands and placed them on Shepard’s heart and stomach, silently urging him to sink into the link that she created so she could hand over control.

He closed his eyes at her urging and sank into the link, silently taking the stress of the link on his shoulders, then he was alone, in this vast nothingness, the strange lady was gone, for now.

On the outside 2 things happened at the same time, Judgement stood up, her body glowing the deep green of fresh leaves and Kaidan opened his eyes, the electric blue spreading over his body and wrapping around each of them as Lt Commander of the marine detail from the London jumped in the circle just as the green energy with flickering blue tones began to circle the group before settling down to the roof in a curved bubble that moved with the slightest stirred circular motion.

The awed silence was broken by the sound of bullets hitting the shield and bouncing straight off, the shield rippling with every impact but otherwise not moving. Richard continued to watch the attackers outside the shield as they started giving up on the plan, that was when he noticed a man standing at the back, obviously giving orders. The man looked familiar but he couldn’t place him until he saw Richard watching so he gave him a smirk and all the pieces fell into place.

This whole thing has been trap after trap, damn it, Carter, why did you betray us and to whom?

Richard felt eyes on him so he turned and saw Jud staring at him, no, not him, the man behind him, Daniel Carter, a former member of the very team crouched behind an indefensible barrier, what was he waiting for?

It was then that Carter threw something at the shield and everything flashed white for a second forcing all but Jud to close their eyes but when they opened them again, a single word was heard ‘Mom!!’

‘Oh my darling girl, we thought we’d lost you too’

‘Sorry’

Shepard saw her whole team standing behind her family and she couldn’t hold it in anymore. She walked straight up to her 2IC and punched him as hard as she could ‘Why didn’t you tell me you are my half-brother?’ she demanded

Everyone burst out laughing at the look of shock on Richard ‘the unflappable’ Boone’s face. Then Shepard’s eyes rolled up in her head and she collapsed into Richard’s arms.

‘She’s fine, she’s just exhausted, I’m keeping her in overnight at the very least, you can all guard her, on shifts so the least tired 2 come with us and the rest go to the dorms on level 30, tell them I sent you to get some sleep, you’ll have to do at least 6 hour shifts till I can find out what the hell is going on round here. Boone you come along too, let me have a look at that jaw.’

‘Of course Dr Chakwas.’

No-one noticed Admiral Hackett and Captain Shepard exchange mischievous smirks behind everyone’s back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while but I ended up in intensive care for a few weeks. This is the next chapter, I know its been a little chaotic but hopefully it'll smooth out soon or I'll re write the earlier chapters, not sure yet. Thanks for reading. :)

**_ Level 30 – Private Ward _ **

‘Well that’s her settled. How about we go to my office where you can both freshen up? Come on, this is the most secure ward in the known universe. We have to be if we want our research budget increased. She is completely safe here. You’ve got the most powerful biotic in the Systems Alliance and the best CQC champion outside her door, no one is getting through to her. I promise.’ Dr Chakwas tried to persuade the devastated family in front of her to get freshened up.

She looked at the men standing in the doorway with a pleading expression.

‘Karin’s right sweetheart, me and David will stay here while you 2 go off and clean up, she won’t be left alone, the rest of the family will be here in 3 hours, you’ll have to be ready by then. Steve, thank you for bringing my wife and daughter back.’

‘Umm, Paul, Richard’s here too, he’s sleeping in the dorm down the hall. He’ll have a serious shiner in the morning after Evie punched him for not telling her that they had the same father. Of course she’s known from the beginning. I don’t suppose you forgot how perceptive the twins could be?’

‘Seriously?! Is he alright?’

‘Why don’t you go and ask him yourself, spend some time with your son. Grab a coffee in the canteen or go for a walk around the grounds. Just spend time with him, he will need it just as much as Evie.’

‘Right, David can you stay here with Evie, while I go see Richard?’ ‘Of course, go on. You go and see your son and you 2 go and freshen up’ David Anderson said, nodding to the rest of his family then shooing them through the door before turning and sitting in the chair next to his unconscious goddaughter. His face fell as he took in the frown covering her forehead even as she slept. He sighed before asking ‘Dammit Evie, what the hell happened out there? What on Earth possessed you to buy illegal implants and then use them?!’ Although he knew no answer would be forthcoming any time soon, he still hoped the disapproval and worry in his voice would bring about some sort of reaction but none came.

Meanwhile Paul Shepard was heading down the corridor looking for the bunk room, worry tearing at him for all his children. Even though his eldest believed he had abandoned him when he and his 1st wife split up, he had never stopped looking for his son but unfortunately his ex-wife had the better lawyers and he had shipped out before he had time to do anything but hire a private investigator which did nothing but cost a hell of a lot of credits, until he gained promotion to Captain and attended the graduation of that year’s cadets and saw his son standing there. He didn’t know what to do, he froze but by the time he realised this was the chance he had been waiting for the cadets had been dismissed and his son was nowhere the be found. Of course things eventually figured themselves out but it took quite a few years and a coma to bring them together in the end.

He finally gave up looking and decided to ask an orderly ‘excuse me, but could you direct me to the bunk room?’ ‘oh of course Captain, its back around that corner to the right Sir, 2nd door on the left but I believe it’s off limits to everyone but the security detail for the new patient in private room 8’ ‘I know, I do have authorisation from Fleet Admiral Hackett’ ‘Very good but I should get on with my rounds, if there is nothing else I can do for you this evening, Sir?’ ‘No nothing, thank you very much.’ He was so worried that he almost missed the tinge of anger flickering in the orderly’s eyes, almost but before he could say anything the orderly turned and walked away. ‘huh maybe I should have asked for his name’ he muttered. All thoughts left his head when he walked into the bunk room and saw his son surrounded by the rest of the team, all of them demanding answers at the top of their voices.

‘’NOW THAT IS ENOUGH!!’ he roared in his Captains voice ‘What exactly is going on here?’ ‘Dad, its ok, I’m just a little groggy after the painkillers Dr Chakwas gave me for the jaw and I couldn’t answer all the questions at once so they got a little irritated.’ ‘A little?!’ ‘DAD?!’ everyone shouted. They all looked completely shocked, well almost everyone, Mitchell of course knew everything because of his previous occupation as a spy and stood there smirking.

‘Ah, right.’ The Captain rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the people surrounding him, sheepishly admitting ‘I’m Captain Paul Shepard of the SSV Madrid and this is my eldest son, Richard, from my 1st marriage and yes he is the twin’s half-brother, which is why he is currently as worried as I am about Evie’s condition and the loss of Andrew. Now before I get too wrapped up in the death of my son and the fact that my daughter is in a coma, shall we all introduce ourselves?’ ‘Damn it, I should have thought of that, The Madrid has been on deployment around the Perseus Veil for the past 5 years, so you haven’t had a chance to meet the best rescue team in the universe. Sorry Dad, I guess I’m still groggy around the edges.’

‘Well shall we go from left to right? This is Lt Mitchell, spy, sharpshooter and newest member of the team, well, newest as in he’s been here 3 years now. Corporal Applegate our resident biotic and super geek. Corporal Cavendish, super soldier, loves anything that fires a bullet and last but not least Private Martine, our hacker. The remaining member is Lt Rhodes, she’s currently guarding The Commander as she’s the best Close Quarters Combat soldier apart from Evie herself, of course. All of us have been on the team for years and that’s why we are the best. Now you really should be resting as 2 of you have to relieve Rhodes and Lt Alenko in 5 hours. I’m going to speak to my father as I’m in no condition to guard my sister considering she very nearly broke my jaw.’


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a recap chapter between father and son.

**_ Hospital Grounds _ **

Father and son grabbed a coffee from the cafeteria before heading out into the hospital grounds as it was a lovely day and they could have more privacy for the conversation that was about to happen.

‘While I am incredibly happy that one of my children made it out of the fiasco today intact, I really do need to know what happened, unofficially of course. Just to be clear, I am asking as your dad not as your senior officer.’

‘I know dad. To be honest I don’t know what happened. We landed on the planet and everything was quiet, maybe too quiet but it was supposed to be a quick bash and grab. Only a small mercenary camp and no indigenous species showed up on the scans. How wrong we were, but I’ll get to that in a minute. Evie picked up some implants on Omega and Mitchell installed them as he has done a thousand times but he could tell something was off so he placed a remote back door into the new system, just in case something did go wrong. That was 3 weeks ago and we’ve done 4 successful missions in that time, with no problems. Until this planet. Approximately 5 minutes after landing, Evie’s suit started building up incredible amounts of static and she discharged it before wandering off. What we didn’t know was that something had taken complete control of the suit through the dodgy implants. I sent most of the team after the package and went to retrieve my commanding officer with Mitchell but what we found was horrific. Now I’ve seen and done some pretty terrible things in my line of work and I am most definitely not squeamish but this was a whole new level of destruction. It makes my stomach roll just thinking about it, dad it was that bad. Of course our problems weren’t over yet.’

Richard sighed and placed his head in his hands before continuing.

‘The mercenary team was completely destroyed, the grass soaked in blood, gore and with a crater the size of the Eiffel Tower covering the meadow. Mitchell and I saw a strange green fluorescence on the other side so naturally we investigated as Evie’s tracker was pointing in that direction anyway. What we found was completely astonishing, this is where my new friend comes in. Her name is Judgement and she is the heir to all the power of the Ancients.’

‘You have got to be kidding Rich, the Ancients are a fairy tale, there is no proof they ever existed.’

‘Oh its true, dad. She is incredible but I’m getting ahead of myself. After at least 50,000 years in stasis, she woke up completely disorientated and saw that the people she was supposed to protect had been destroyed so she lashed out at what she thought were the enemy. She needed a host until her power stabilised and she found Evie. That was freaky, seeing my sister glowing like that. She was very angry but something stirred in my mind, something to do with the nursery rhymes that my nanny used to sing. I guessed what she was and offered to show her what I could. I let her into my mind and it was like nothing I have ever felt before. The merging wasn’t painful but it was strange. I can dimly sense what Andrew felt merging with Liara after Eden Prime. Although this was a full merger so we shared everything for a few seconds. Judgement had enough strength to resume her corporeal form and Evie woke up, started shouting, a lot, then the call came in from The Orizaba and things got a little crazy, well crazier at least. Evie collapsed after realising that Andrew was gone and the only reason she still has her mind intact is thanks to Judgement. Admiral Hackett gave us Priority One codes to get us back to Earth as quickly as possible, used us as guinea pigs for the new catch and release system and transported us down here, where we promptly came under attack by some unknown force which just happened to be led by an ex-team member of ours. How they knew where we were going to be, I don’t know. I’m guessing there is a mole somewhere but we don’t even know who these people are. Judgement saved Evie back on that planet and then saved all of us again, with the help of Lt Alenko of course and that’s where we are. Oh one other thing, the Captains that were with Hackett when the London docked with the Orizaba should be watched, carefully, as they know about Judgement.’

‘Right, well…………. That’s not quite what I was expecting and this is much more complicated than I was hoping for but we’ll get through this, as a family. If you’re finally ready to commit to joining us in the madhouse of course?’

‘Thanks dad, I would love that.’ Richard muttered around the lump in his throat. ‘Do you want to meet her? I know you’re dying to ask.’

Paul laughed ‘Ok, I would like that, she certainly seems to have captured your attention and I must thank her for saving your lives.’


	9. Chapter 9

**_ Level 30 – Private Ward _ **

Judgement was standing in the room assigned to her, staring out of the window at the world passing her by. It was strange to see technology as advanced as this being used by what her people would call primitive when compared to her own. A wave of grief almost swamped her barriers but she wrestled it back under control.

‘Hmm, maybe it’s time to deal with this.’ She muttered to herself.

She sat on the floor, crossed her legs and stared out of the window, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do.

_It was a beautiful afternoon and for once the whole family was together so the rooftop terrace of the summer palace was full of laughter with all the children playing games. The adults including the Lord and his Lady smiled indulgently as they watched everyone, well almost everyone, having fun._

_The way their society functioned was thanks to the way the power of the throne was transferred from one generation to the next. The heir was always the most powerful of the current ruler’s children. The current Lord had been worried as none of his children had shown any sensitivity to the magic they were caretakers for. That is until their youngest child, Karina, turned 25 and the timelines shifted. Everyone with any sense of the threads of time felt the change._

_The entire family breathed a sigh of relief for the heir had been found!!_

_For the next 6 months Karina learnt everything there was to know about the position she would take when her father passed. She loved it, but then again she had always been happier in the library learning than gallivanting around being pampered like her spoilt siblings._

_Normally an heir would have at least 2 years training before going through the ceremony where the ancestors ratified their ascension as heir but a war was building in the neighbouring galaxy that was wiping out entire civilisations and it was heading their way._

_A plan was put in place to save what they could but the magic needed a host and only the Lord, Lady and Heir could hold the power without destroying themselves so Karina went through the ceremony after 6 months. It was a gruelling 2 days but she survived and as was the custom she took the name given to her by her ancestors. She went in as Karina, youngest of 5 children and came out as Judgement, the heir and embodiment of all her people._

_She shouldered the burden willingly and not a moment too soon. 3 weeks after the formal ratification the war reached the outer settlements of her family’s territory but for all their technological advances the enemy just wiped them off the map and they kept on coming without much slowing down. A choice was made, someone had to go into stasis, carrying all the knowledge and power of their people, to be awoken when the enemy had passed and their world was habitable again but in doing so would leave their world defenceless._

_Judgement, as the only heir would be the one to go into stasis and it was with bittersweet emotions that she said goodbye to her family before heading off to prepare for her seclusion. Of course nothing on this scale can be accomplished smoothly and before she could start her seclusion, the enemy reached their borders, much faster than they anticipated. The devastation was unimaginable, explosions tore through the cities, the cries of the wounded mingling with the screams of the bereaved, all the emotions tearing at her control, making her head for the rooftop terrace, where her family stood trying to save what they could although there was no way they could survive. Her father turned and saw her, his eyes widening as he screamed at her to get to the bunker before running to her and pushing her in front of him all the way to the undercroft, knowing that he was abandoning his wife and other children to the mercy of the enemy._

_‘Karina, my darling, know that we will always be with you and we love you so much. You have always been the most precious child to us, our miracle girl and we love you so much. Our essence will become part of you when we pass but please don’t be scared. Find someone you can trust when you awaken and show them what you can do. Your life will take dramatic turns but you will survive and so will we, within you. At least one of you will escape this madness. All of the information we have gathered on these ‘Reapers’ has been transferred into the bunkers memory core and will gradually be processed while you sleep. Now, you must go, I will hold the door as long as I can. Your mother and siblings are dead or dying, I can see the transfer of magic in your eyes. I love you my darling girl. Always. Now go!!’_

_Judgement turned and ran through the door to the entrance of the bunker, the doors closing as a sweeping red beam obliterated the corridor and then her father. Her barriers slammed into place to deal with the grief of losing her entire family in one attack as the stasis program started running, not knowing that the explosions on the city above had damaged the auto recall system and she would have to wait 50,000 years before someone with enough Talent activated the bunkers defences by landing on the planet._

Judgement opened her eyes to find the sky has gone dark and looking at the unfamiliar stars she curled up in a ball and sobbed the grief that has festered for half a millennium out of her system.


End file.
